Time Out
by khurune
Summary: Ellen Porter (GeneralMayhew09 in Minecraft) is a 16 year old girl and part of the police force on a server. Then she meets LionelSpyr09962, a troublesome criminal who kills her fellows - and seems to have feelings for her. The chapters of this story alternate between Minecraft and the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 takes place in Minecraft.

"Mother!"  
I was used to inmates breaking down when their execution came. I'd heard inmates scream, sob, pass out, go insane, refuse to speak, refuse to eat, try to kill themselves. So this prisoner's shrieking for his parents did not faze me.  
"LionelSpyr09962, you are accused of the armed robbery of the NPC village Harmonia, the murder of your wife LisSpyr0404,  
the arson of your family home, the manslaughter of your mother in law Emily Hart, and the attempted murder of your children RebeccaSpyr02, JodieSpyr04, MillySpyr07 and HarrySpyr09. How do you plead?"  
"Save me Mother!" wept Lionel. He crumpled onto his knees, and began to rock back and forth, sobbing. "I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Please Mother, help me, save me!"  
"So you plead innocent," I muttered. I quickly flipped through my papers on Lionel. He had shoplifted a newsagent's once when he was twelve, but otherwise no criminal record.  
"Lionel, please state your alibi for the 12th of January if you did not do these things."  
"I WAS WITH MY FATHER!" shrieked Lionel, suddenly angry. "HE WAS FISHING WITH ME!"  
Before I had looked up at him I heard a scream.  
I looked to my right to see Corporal Jameson on the floor. She was breathing heavily and sharply, and there were six arrows sticking out of her chest, leaving behind a strange greenish-red stain on her uniform.  
I looked back, and saw Lionel holding a bow.  
"JAMESON!" I screamed, just as Private Morthon sprinted towards his fast weakening girlfriend. He yanked the arrows from her chest, and held her in his arms, hugging her to his chest, and pulling a bottle filled with bright red liquid from his belt. Another arrow went flying through the air before the potion reached her lips. It was tipped in dark, reddish-black goo, drips of it soaring away and burning the skin of all those it touched. I screamed, before the Private stuck out a single,  
rectangular arm to block the arrow - with little success.  
The arrow pierced Private Morthon's skin and burned and tore its way through. Morthon made no sound. He simply went deathly white as blood streamed from the ragged skin that edged the smoking hole in his arm, gasping as it cooled with a faint sizzle. It was then that the arrow hit Jameson. She did not have any energy left; she simply fell backwards, blood spouting from the puncture marks that littered her chest and forehead. Her eyes rolled back and went glassy, and her items burst out in a ring around her.  
"JAMESON! JAMESON! NO!" I screamed. Morthon dragged himself to his feet, stumbled over to his dead lover's body, and let out a hopeless scream of rage and sorrow. Tears poured from his glassy eyes as he collapsed into Jameson's lifeless arms and his items lay around him.  
"MORTHON!" I cried. "Morthon... Jameson... Dammit!"  
"We become what we behold..."  
I shrieked as the cold voice of Lionel pierced the air and I instinctively grabbed the emergency fireaxe from its case on the wall. As its blade shone, I swung it down, intent on slicing this man into ribbons.  
Lionel remained calm. Without even removing his hands from his bright orange pockets, he stepped out of the way and the axe's blade bounced off the obsidian wall. I whipped round to face him, only to find the impact had shattered the axe.  
I instead pulled a diamond sword from my belt. It was my best weapon; glowing with Fire Aspect, Sharpness, Looting and Bane of Arthropods thanks to the city spider problem. I prayed quickly, and then charged.  
Lionel was amazing. Out of nowhere, he pulled on a full set of enchanted diamond armour, and downed a bottle of Potion of Fire Resistance. Swearing under my breath, I swung my sword at a chink in the defenseless prisoner's chestplate, and found my sword countered by an axe.  
There was a loud clang of diamond striking diamond, both weapons gleaming in the sunlight as I engaged in battle with Lionel. He was swift and strong, and though his diamond axe was chipped and unenchanted, it was as strong as my sword.  
Attack after attack was blocked until finally, in a panick, I leapt into the air, span around and sliced down. Lionel brought up his axe to counter and I quickly changed angle, performing a deadly uppercut that cut his armour in half. I placed a foot on his bare chest, and kicked his axe away. "Go ahead, Mayhew. You have me. Kill me now, and a deadly criminal is gone forever." Lionel's face was streaked with tears, but his mouth was stretched into a wide smirk. I felt no mercy towards him, and I lifted my sword above my head, ready to cut. Then I saw it.  
His eyes, previously burning with hate, were now filled with tears. In them, I could see the pure fear consuming him. Slowly,  
I lowered my sword. Then suddenly, I screamed in anger and threw my sword across the room, where it shattered against the wall. "We become what we behold," said Lionel calmly. "We shape our tools and our tools shape us."  
Then he dragged a Potion of Harming from his inventory.  
"Lionel," I whispered.  
He looked up at me, and before I could move he had grabbed my head and was kissing me. Hard, fast kisses, from a desperate man. Then he slowly raised the bottle to his lips.  
"My mother told me you were dead," he muttered. Then he gulped the potion, and silently gagged as it burnt his throat,  
and he crumpled to the ground, dying. Smoke rose from between his lips, his skin sizzling as his neck was slowly burnt off his shoulders. "El... len..." he gasped, his voice punctuated with sizzles. "I... will... see you... ag... ain..."  
I let out a desperate shriek as his eyes became glassy, my emotions tangled in a mess of grief, hatred, happiness and sadness.  
"Ellen," said a calm, smooth voice.  
I turned sharply, pulling a backup diamond sword, glowing bright with Sharpness and Fire Aspect, from my inventory, ready to strike. However, the man I saw there was not one I could kill. "There has been enough violence today General Mayhew. This man can return to his cell. He will be executed another day."  
"He's dead."  
"Look."  
I looked, and saw that "Lewis... I..." Before I knew what was happening, I had fallen into my superior's arms, sobbing and wailing.  
"Ellen." Now the Fuhrer's voice was stern. "Compose yourself."  
I nodded and through tears I walked away, to my office. Morthon... Jameson... both dead, and their killer still alive... I thumped my fist down onto the table.  
"Damn you Lionel..." I murmured as my face grew sticky from drying tears. "DAMN YOU!" I undressed and lay on my bed, sobbing as Lionel's words echoed through my mind.  
We become what we behold...  
It was true. I had seen Morthon and Jameson murdered and had alsmost become a murderer. I sorted through my jewellery, finding only a small golden bracelet. It had belonged to Jameson...  
Suddenly a voice was echoing round the room.  
"Ellen! ELLEN!"  
I screamed and threw myself down on my bed, clutching a pillow to my ears, but the voice only got louder.  
"Ellen. I don't have much time... I'm coming back for you, I promise. I will create a new account and return to your side, but for now, I need to meet you in real life. LionelSpyr09962 was just my tag. My real name is Matthew Londus and I'm sixteen,  
and I'll see you at the cemetery tomorrow, alright? I'm sorry... goodbye..."  
I wondered how he knew my real name. My tag was originally xXxGirlGamerxXx and I had changed it to GeneralMayhew09 when I was employed in the police force. Only the other police officers knew my name...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is set in the real world.

The grime on the gravestone had left a long streak of slime on my dress. I grimaced and hopped down, instead striding around the graveyard. I was wearing the perfect outfit. It was a plain white dress, sleeveless, with a lace bodice and a taffeta skirt, with a red ribbon tied round my waist as a belt. I had tied my hair back into a ponytail using the same ribbon,  
and I was wearing matching red lipstick. My hair was a rich, dark brown, glossy, thick and slightly wavy, and my skin was pale and soft. My green eyes were outlined in black, and my nails, which were painted red, glinted as I rested a hand on my hip, emphasising my curves and fairly large chest. I was ready, but Matthew hadn't arrived yet. Perhaps he had meant a different graveyard? He had only said his name and a vague location... I sighed, and scooped up a handful of water to try and scrub the slime off my skirt.  
"Hey! HEY! Ellen! Is that you?"  
I spun round in disbelief. There stood a tall, thin boy. He had thick black hair, plae skin, long thin fingers and a strange stance that made him move very carefully. He smiled when he saw me, and his teeth bore the marks of recent braces. "Matthew, or, I believe, known to you as LionelSpyr09962?" he said softly. His voice was calm and collected, with a heavily contrasting sing-song accent. It took me a moment to realise that he was holding out his hand to me.  
"Ellen, GeneralMayhew09 is my tag-"  
"I knew it was you! I knew it!" he cried, and in a sudden fit of ecstasy he reached out and hugged me tightly. I felt my face turn scarlet. "Matthew!" I hissed, and he released me in an instant, his face even redder than mine.  
"I'm sorry... I just... I found your email when I hacked into your account. I used that to find your Google+, Instagram and Snapchat, so that's how I knew it was you," he said shyly. His skin had faded to an embarrased pink.  
"You... hacked my account?" I cried. "What? Why?" "Look, it doesn't matter, alright? I've been following those accounts for a long time. I... I always knew you would be amazing in real life, and I decided to meet you in Minecraft. But as I recall, when I joined the CraftComplex server, I had iron armour and was armed with a stone sword. I planned only to trade for better gear when I reached the NPC village. But their Iron Golem attacked me, and I was forced to slay it to survive. The villagers were scared... The priest tried to kill me, so I killed her. For good measure I stole diamonds, iron and food, as I had already become a criminal. Then I started a family. I lied about my age and virtually married a woman and adopted her four children. Then I killed her, burned our house down and tried to kill the kids. But they escaped, injured but alive, and so I was caught. But I am making a new account to bypass the blacklist, because, as you know, when you die, you are banned," said Matthew. He looked extremely uncomfortble. "Look,  
I'm sorry I killed them, alright? I just got so angry, I wasn't thinking, I just pulled out my bow and shot. I had some personal problems with Jameson anyway... so I admit the attack on my family had no reason but the village was self-defense, and killing Jameson and Morthon was revenge." He now looked pleased with himself - and I felt disgusted.  
"What is your problem, Matthew?" I yelled.  
"Call me Matt. And as for my problem... it's simple really. You're my problem, Elly."  
Once again, before I could think or even move, Matt had me in his arms. This time though, he wasn't just embracing me; he planted his lips on mine and kissed me, softer, slower and more affectionate than the first time. His lips were warm and smooth - so different to the cold, hard, scratchiness of kissing his blocky lips in Minecraft. And yet it took me back; back to when Jameson and Morthon were murdered, when Lionel - no, Matt - killed himself, when he had kissed me then. Suddenly, there were screams echoing in my head, and I shrieked and tore myself away from Matt.  
"What's wrong?" he said. He was wiping the red smudges off his lips as he spoke, but he sounded genuinely concerned.  
"I-I just... well... look, I can't date you, ok? I've seen you at school. I'm the most popular girl in school, and the most beautiful, and one of the smartest too, I can't date you! I'm supposed to date Brian,or Darren, or someone popular! You are popular, and cute, but not enough!" I cried, in an attempt to disguise the fear in my head. However, I had spoken without thinking, and now I sounded stuck-up. "So I'm not good enough for the mighty Elly?" whispered Matt.  
"No, that's not what I meant, I - AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
"Elly!" shrieked Matt.  
I screamed and screamed as a blocky arm wrapped round my stomach, and a pixellated, glowing diamond sword was pressed to my throat. "Lionel," boomed an eerie, echoing voice, loud and clear.  
Matt looked up at me, and once again his eyes were filled with burning hate. But this time it was not for me. Because I could also see a passionate love in his eyes, that was hiding among the fire. Slowly, he put his hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is set in the real world.

I fought the desperate urge to scream as I sunk down into the water, the small pond suddenly incredibly deep. I thrashed my limbs as hard as I could, trying to swim, but the water was ice-cold, and had stiffened my muscles. Through the barrage of bubbles I saw that the water around me was turning a deep, blood red, and suddenly salty water stung the wound on my stomach. I flailed in the water harder and harder as I struggled not to breathe, but the yearning for air was too strong.  
Suddenly, I gasped and my mouth filled with cold, salty water. Bubbles were flooding out of my mouth and I screamed, but the sound came out only as a faint gurgling. My head was spinning and thoughts shot through my mind, until one thought hung on, and was bouncing through my mind.  
Why isn't Matthew saving me?  
I could feel that I was dying, each precious second dragging on like an hour, and slowly, I allowed my eyes to close, as I became so cold I could no longer feel my body.  
Whether it was immediately or if more eternal seconds dragged by, I don't know. But seemingly a second after, I felt strong arms wrap round my waist, and I was vaguely aware that I was moving up, that air was close... suddenly my head broke through the water's surface, but for a second I remained unable to move, as Matthew hauled me onto the grass beside a gravestone. "Elly..." whispered Matthew. His voice was hoarse.  
I opened my eyes, and my vision slowly swam into focus as I choked down a lungful of air. Matthew's face was streaked with tears, and there were several long strips of material missing from his shirt.  
My eyes swerved to leg. Nothing left but a bloody stump wrapped in strips of shirt.  
I screamed.  
"Hey, hey! It's fine! Those diamond swords might not be real but they sure as hell hurt," he said.  
I could feel tears spilling down my cheeks and salt water leaking into my wound, but I said nothing. I just slammed into Matthew, hugging him as tightly as I could, crying into the wet, blood-stained tatters of his shirt.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice. Matthew dragged himself into a more upright position. I suddenly felt my strength vanish, and without Matthew's support I fell back.  
"Please ma'am... help..." gasped Matthew. He clutched his bright scarlet stump suddenly, and I realised he was trying to play victim so we wouldn't get arrested. I quickly peeled off the shirt bandage and let out a genuine squeal of agony as the deep scarlet hole in my stomach was revealed. I realised the scene around us was incredibly gory. There was a patch of sticky red grass under Matthew's severed leg, blood was spreading from both our wounds and what was more, a single,  
shining diamond sword was laying on the grass, its tip stained red. The woman hurried over, and a young man followed, holding up his phone as though filming.  
"What happened to you?" she whispered. She carefully adjusted Matthew's stump into a more comfortable position, and then picked me up.  
"Please, ma'am, we were attacked, there was this guy, with a huge sword, he cut my leg off, and he stabbed Elly and threw her in the lake, and-"  
"I know," cut in the young man. "I filmed it. I just thought it was a stunt. I was about to stop when the camera picked up you getting stabbed, so I kept going in case you would need evidence. I'm still filming now, actually." He looked rather embarrassed. "Thank you-" began Matthew, but he was interrupted as he jarred his leg and blood suddenly spurted from his mouth.  
"Don't worry," said the woman, and she hoisted me up. "My husband called 911. Now let us take you in." The man quickly lifted Matthew up, and the two carried us inside their home. 


End file.
